


Dorm Rooms

by Kuchiki



Series: Bleach 100 Chapter Challenge [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dorm Rooms, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchiki/pseuds/Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever will happen when Ichigo and Rukia realise they have to share a dorm room? <br/>Short Collage AU drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> College AU where Rukia is the younger sister of one of the professors (Byakuya), and Ichigo is a student there.

 'Dorm Room 15' read the brightly polished sign on the old oak door. Kuchiki Rukia sighed as she pushed it open, revealing the quarters she would be sharing with another female during the few short years spent studying. It was not like she didn't want to share, but she really couldn't stand her fellow females, screaming about boys and the latest fashion trends. Her celebrated brother was a professor at the very same college. With some string pulling, he managed to get her in as well, not before stating clearly that he expected her not to soil their family name with bad results. Letting out her stress with a sigh, she collapsed on a bed, the sheets engulf her.

'Dorm Room 15' read the tiny slip of paper in front of his eyes. Kurosaki Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Was it some sick joke by the administrative staff? His name didn't mean 15. It meant 'one protector'. He did not appreciate the joke at all. Grabbing his duffel bag, he hurried down the corridor, scanning the room doors. At the furthest end of the corridor was his room. The door had been left ajar, a pair of bright pink track shoes placed outside. He shuddered, hoping his roommate wasn't into more feminine colors. Throwing his bag on the floor, he wandered further into the room with the intention of introducing himself to his room mate. To his shock, the other bed in the room was occupied by a rather short girl. Did he get the wrong room?

Said girl opened her eyes when she realized someone else was in the room. Her vision was blocked by her position, but she swore her room mate had outlandish orange hair. Wasn't it against the rules to dye one's hair? Pushing herself up, she was all ready to lecture them, but her mouth was left hanging open because the head of orange hair belonged to a male. What on earth is he doing in her room?

Ichigo stared, not quite understanding. Wasn't it a rule that guys roomed with guys and girls roomed with girls? There had to be a mix up in the allocation.

Rukia was thinking along the same lines, openly staring at the male in front of her. Wordlessly, she fished out her phone to call the administration office, hoping it was a mistake on their part. She couldn't room with a guy! What would her brother say?

Ichigo waited while Rukia exchanged some very heated words with whoever was on the other side of the line. From what he heard, there was no mix up. Just a shortage of rooms. Damn their luck.

Rukia seethed. What a disgrace! She, the famous and renowned Professor Kuchiki's younger sister, should be treated with more respect than this! Rooming with a hormonal guy was a one way ticket to trouble, and Rukia wanted none of that. "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She said coldly, turning her back to him and fiddling with her phone.

Ichigo wondered what her problem was. Was it his hair? Or was it just because he looked like he was a part of a gang? "Fine." He replied, getting his bag and unpacking.

"By the way," Rukia suddenly said, "There's no more space left in the closet." Ichigo opened it and a ton of Chappy merchandise spewed forth. Plushies, bookmarks, shirts and various paraphernalia crashed onto him like a tidal wave. Stunned, he turned around to face the girl, who was rushing to stuff everything back again.

"Uh...whatever your name is... what the hell was that?" Ichigo asked.

"My name's Rukia, and that was my Chappy collection! Or at least my favorite ones! Isn't Chappy just great?" She said proudly, no trace of her earlier annoyance left.

Ichigo sighed. This would be a long year.


End file.
